Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to system and methods of localization, and more particularly to a system and method for locating entities in a compartmented area, with entities and areas, for example, including members in fitness clubs, guests in hotels, customers in warehouse stores, and the like.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, systems and methods of localization have relied on either recognition of entities' inherent unique set of features, or tracking some recognizable device or marker attached to the entities. For example, facial features are captured and processed via a face detection unit to localize people, or people are asked to wear tracking devices. The first method often perform only if the entitles are positioned in a certain way, e.g., sitting in front of a camera for face detection. Human subjects might find the second method uncomfortable or unacceptable. It also relies on large arrays of tracking sensors.